La niñera
by RochieCullen
Summary: Ella fue a trabajar como niñera en la casa del DR. Edward Cullen, pero allí encontró el amor y necesito que alguien la cuide a ella.


ONE SHOOTS La Niñera…

La casa era hermosa estaba construida un poco alejada del pueblo, y desde la carretera no era visible, pasaba desapercibida, oculta entre tantos arboles.

Los grandes ventanales adornaban la parte superior de la casa, de seguro que la vista seria impresionante desde ese lugar.

Llame a la puerta y escuche como una niña gritaba alborozada desde el otro lado de la puerta y una voz mucho más grave detrás de ella.

_ Vanessa, espera..corazón, abriré yo..

_ Yo, yo papi _ me sonreí al escuchar el entusiasmo de la pequeña voz.

_ Nessi….._ se percibía risa contenida y paciencia en la voz_ veré primero.

La puerta se abrió y mis ojos se deslizaron desde unos zapatos negros bien lustrados pasando por unas piernas larguísimas enfundados en unos pantalones marrones, de buen corte , unos abdómenes planos, y pechos bastantes respetables cubiertos por un camisa blanca de fina tela color crema, deteniéndome abruptamente en unos hermosos ojos verdes , que me miraron interrogantes.

_ ¿Sí le puedo ayudar en algo?_ mi Dios pensé, la voz era hermosa pero acompañado de semejante cuerpo, parecía un Dios griego, pero tuve que darme una reprimenda y salir de mi ensueño.

_ disculpe soy Bella Swan , de la agencia Amanecer, usted ha pedido los servicios de una niñera con nosotros, y por eso estoy aquí.

_ si me habían confirmado el personal , pero no corresponde al nombre que me dieron_ la vos de él se volvió fría como dudando.

_ Si, discúlpeme la señorita Emily no podrá presentarse, sufrió una caída esta mañana cuando salía para acá, por lo que me enviaron en su lugar, por estas semanas_ busque mi documentación en el bolso y se lo tendí _ aquí están mis papeles que me acreditan pertenecer a la agencia._ tomó los documentos y se puso a un lado de la puerta.

_ Muy bien pase , por favor _ revisó los papeles, mientras ingresaba hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada, este hombre debía medir como 1,86 metros, cuerpo atlético, elegante, vi que detrás de él asomaba la cabecita de una niña como de tres añitos, mismo color de pelo, color cobrizo, pero de ojos color azul. Su expresión de curiosidad era acompañada por la picardía de los niños que demuestran mucha seguida en si mismos, esto se debe generalmente al cariño recibido, me dije._ sígame por aquí.

Me guio a una sala y me invitó a sentarme.

_ Soy Edward Cullen, ella es mi hija Vanessa Cullen, requerimos de los servicios de la agencia por que mis padres y hermana están de viaje, ellos me ayudan con mi hija, y algunas personas me dieron muy buenas referencias de ustedes.

_ Lo mismo digo Señor Cullen, la agencia también hace verificación de los pedidos , y las referencias fueron satisfactorias._ dentro de mi agregue, pero nadie aclaró que el solicitante era de primera.

_ La necesitaré por tres semanas_ su comentario me volvió a la realidad_ a tiempo completo, así habíamos acordado, los domingos tendrá el día libre, según lo establecido previamente.

Asentí mientras recordaba los detalles que me dieron antes de venir para la casa. El señor Cullen, mejor dicho el Dr Cullen, viudo, aseguró que sólo los domingos podía dar libre a la niñera, único día que le dedicaba su familia.

_ Cómo soy médico, mi tiempo está cubierto, no podre hacer excepción.

_ No hay dificultad , en eso Dr. Cullen._ vi como se relajaba visiblemente.

_ ¿Puedo disponer de sus servicios ¿

_ Si, Dr. Ya vine preparada, para quedarme.

_ Me alegro, le mostraré la casa y después se acomodara´.

_ Cómo usted diga._ Era necesario mostrar más seriedad, pero indudablemente, con este hombre apelaría a todo mi autocontrol., decidí enfocarme en la niña, era un encantó, bastante desenvuelta para su edad, seguía a su padre a donde fuera.

El me dio instrucciones precisas de que mi responsabilidad seria la niña y que la limpieza y al cena la realizaba una señora llamada Sue de la Push, que venia cuatro veces por semana y que dejaba la comida congelada.

A mi no me parecía lo de la comida, pero él me aclaró que era por un tiempo hasta que volviesen sus padres de viaje.

La primera semana pasó volando, la niña era de lo más dulce, no hacía berrinches pero conseguía lo que quería . le gustaba pintar con crayones, temperas y sobre todo correr por el gran patio.

Su padre salía temprano `por la mañana y volvía a la tarde,y era en ese momento cuando le dedicaba buenas horas de su tiempo a la pequeña, su paciencia no tenía fin.

Per la mía, mi paciencia debo aclarar, llegaba al colapso, con cada día que pasaba, me gustaba mucho más, su forma de ser, el cariño a su hija. Todo se confabulaba para atarme más al enamoramiento que estaba teniendo.

Hasta en el momento de cenar lo hacíamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, por lo que empecé a variar el menú de lo que comíamos, le pedí a Sue que no cocinase para la noche, que de ves en cuando, me gustaría cocinar, primero no quiso hacer lo que pedía.

_ El Dr., se enojará – protestaba, pero al fin le convencí, empezaba a preparar la cena cuando Vanessa dormía su siesta, era un secreto que sólo Sue y yo lo aviamos , pero mi corazón gozaba cuando Edward, en secreto lo llamaba así, alaba la comida.

_ cada día , Sue, prepara más rica la cena.

_ Rico, papi_ sonreí por el comentario.

_ Señorita Bella, diagme, Cómo se comporta mi pequeña? _ miraba con simulada seriedad as u pequeña.

_ Señor Cullen _ miré a Vanessa que sonreía comiendo su pure de papas_ es una niña muy obediente.

_ Gracias por decírmelo_ miro con mucha dulzura y amor a su hija que estaba terminando su comida, los bostezos eran más seguidos _ parece que ya tenemos sueño, ¿ no es así , princesa?

_ Papi , no quedo domi _protesto Vanessa, pero sus ojitos no podían evitar cerrarse.

_ La llevaré a dar un baño para que duerma_ dije bajito, para evitar más protestas.

_ Muy bien_ se levantó y , y empezó a tomar los platos de la mesa _ llevaré los platos al fregadero_ tomé a Nessi en mis brazos y subí a su dormitorio, la niña sólo hizo una protesta inicial, pero se dejo bañar y durante el proceso, una serie de juegos mojados me dejaron empapada de pies a cabeza.

_ ¡Pequeña traviesa!, yo no tenia que bañarme_ dije, mi camiseta estaba totalmente húmeda y ella no paraba de reir, la lleve cargada hasta su cama _ vamos a ponerte tu pijama, mi vida y a dormir.

_ Quiero un cuento , Bella

_ ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar, Hoy?

_ La bella y la Bestia_ grito emocionada.

_Mmm..¡Te gusta ese cuento!

_ Si, si..tiene tu nombre Bella.

_ Bueno pero antes iré a cambiarme, por que no me quiero enfermar.._ trate de despegar la tela húmeda de mis pechos y vientre_ Hummm…¿sabes quien pudo haberme mojado así?

Reía feliz, de la cara de mi pequeña traviesa, cuando di vuelta y me quede congelada, recostado por el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba él delirio de mis sueños, Edward y nos sonreía.

_ ¡Papi! _ grito Vanessa_ ven, Bella nos contara el cuento.

_ Si pero deja que vaya a cambiar mi ropa_ al decirlo vi como sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Salí rápidamente del cuarto y fui al mío. Mi respiración era irregular, esos ojos, no hacían bien a mi corazón. Busque una nueva camiseta y gire para el espejo de mi cuarto, por poco me muero allí, estaba totalmente mojada , lo sabia, pero lo que no había previsto, es que estaba casi desnuda, así con la humedad transparentando totalmente la tela y mi sostén se observaba claramente. Me senté en la cama con la mano en la cara, me quería morir, no saldría más de mi habitación.

Adiós a mi seriedad, que pensaría él de mi, me quite la remera y la ropa interior, tendría que cambiarme completamente. Los juegos de Vanessa me trajeron serios pesares, me sentí mal por haber quedado en esa situación frente al dueño de casa.

Mi moral maltrecha me pedía no volver, pero mi cariño por la niña me arrastraba hacia ella, me estaba esperando, abrí su puerta, se había quedado dormida, con su padre de igual manera pero apoyado en la cabecera, suspire agradecida, no sabia como lo vería a la cara.

Me regané tenía 23 años, ya no era una niña, pero lo sucedido me había avergonzado.

Al día siguiente, el Dr Cullen, se fue muy temprano, evite cruzarme con él, todavía tenía vergüenza, no tenia cara para hacerlo y me parecía lo mejor.

Por la noche, no cocine, le pedí a Sue que lo hiciera. Y a la hora de estar a la mesa, hable lo menos posible , estaba sentada frente a él, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Así se sucedieron los días, hasta que en un tramo de la escalera, cuando deje ya a Vanessa dormida me lo cruce.

_ Bella quiero hablar contigo_ alce la vista para mirarlo, pero no me atrevi_ Ven conmigo a mi escritorio_ le seguí arrastrando los pies.

_ Siéntate_ Su pedido no fue cortes, estaba como frío. Decidí obedecer, tome una butaca del lugar y me senté.

_ Quiero saber ¿Qué pasa contigo? _ suspiró como si la situación le molestase en extremo_ ¿Qué te he hecho, para no hablarme y no mirarme?.

_ Yo pues…._ no quería ponerme en evidencia_ Nada , señor Cullen .

_ Dime Edward, estoy cansado de señor Cullen aquí, señor Cullen allá, no soy tan viejo…_ se pasó su mano por la frente y luego lo deslizo hacia arriba metiendo los dedos entre su pelo, me moría por hacerlo yo._ Si no te he hecho nada por que me evitas , no me hablas_ mantenía mi mirada baja, no sabia que decirle, sentí como caminaba hacia mi, se acuclilló delante de mí y tomó suavemente mi rostro y sus ojos quedaron a mi mismo nivel _ extraño esos ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa que alegra mi noche, Bella, si he hecho algo para…._ iba a interrumpirle , pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios, pero si la intención era silenciarme termino en una caricia que fue separando mis labios, sus ojos que me mantenían hipnotizados empezaron a dilatar sus pupilas. Mi respiración se hizo confusa , entrecortada.

_ Bella , yo _ no termino de hablar porque le cerré su boca con la mía , no aguanté el tenerlo cerca, olerlo. Mis brazos se enroscaron a su cuello, mi beso fue espontaneo, pero él me correspondió con uno cargado de sensualidad, abrió mis labios, su lengua recorrió cada rincón de ella, saboree su esencia, me embrujo, me embriagó.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo se lleno de pequeñas descargas, su sabor era increíble, cuando el placer estaba llegando al punto de que se necesita buscar más emoción , más contacto físico, tome conciencia de mi proceder, me separé de él y trate de poner distancia, pero sus brazos me ciñeron más.

Pero volví a empujar ese pecho que era una roca, logre separarme lo suficiente como para empezar a hablarle.

_ No fue premeditado…_ escondí mi rostro entre mis manos temblorosas _ si considera necesario….ahora mismo preparo mis cosas, lo comprenderé.

El volvió a tomar mis manos y las apartó del rostro, para agarrar mi barbilla entre sus dedos.

_ Creo que los dos asumiremos la culpa_ su voz me sonó , rara, como dudando que decir, después dio vuelta y salió sin mirar hacia donde me encontraba.

Que podía decir…ya lo dije, ya hice, metí la pata …..mi impulsividad, siempre me hacia cometer errores , pero este me dolía mucho más.., siempre trate de ser cuidadosa, trate de ser atenta con mis sentimientos, nunca quise llegar a involucrarme sentimentalmente y menos físicamente, con otra persona, sin haber alcanzado mis metas propuestas. Pero mi acción de hoy me llevaba en contra de todo aquello que siempre quise evitar.

Lo peor todavía me quedaba una semana, en la casa sería difícil terminarla.

Edward por su parte se mantenía alejado, nuestros caminos sólo se cruzaban en la cena y las conversaciones eran monosílabos incoherentes, la situación me llevaba al borde de un estrés increíble, si no le hubiese prometido a René me hubiera largado ese mismo día de la casa, me regañé a mí misma , me estaba mintiendo Nessi también aportaba su grano de arena para no hacerme flaquear y marcharme de allí.

Amaneció el miércoles, gris como mi corazón, Edward salió fuera muy temprano, por supuesto para evitar encontrarnos. Por lo que preparé el desayuno de Nessi , tendría que ir a despertarla en minutos, tomé asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina , resople fuerte como si pudiese espantar a los malos pensamientos. Mi mirada se quedo abstraída hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa, mis sentimientos eran en verdad confusos. No sabía si estaba enamorada de él o fue la consecuencia de su cercanía, lo que despertó esta sensación, pero lo que si sabía era que su beso me había gustado y demasiado,una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla , pero de seguro consideraba que era una persona de lo peor y no me sacaba de su casa porque no tenía a quien dejar a su niña.

_ Bella…._ mire al dueño de esa voz_ ¿por qué lloras?_ Dios que le respondería.

_Sólo…_ suspire_ me siento mal por lo que pasó….no quería que pienses mal de mí.

_Bella….es que yo no pienso mal de ti _ camino hacia donde estaba_ pienso mal de mi por aprovecharme de esta situación, tú has venido a cuidar de mi hija_ llegó y se sentó en la silla frente a la que ocupaba _ Bella…_ Paso su mano por el pelo_ tú nos has salido de mi cabeza, no puedo evitar imaginarte de mil formas_ no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba tan sorprendida, no pensé que también tuviese esos sentimientos _ Lo único que pienso cuando llego es ….si vuelvo a sorprenderte desprevenida…¿me volverías a besar? _ sentí como mi corazón palpitaba más veloz en mi garganta, puse mi mano en ese lugar , tratando de evitar que escape._ Bella me encantaría besarte, quiero hacerlo, pero existen muchas cosas que hacen de esta situación imposible, una de ellas es Vanesa, no puedo hacer algo que la lastimase, su madre murió hace poco, tengo miedo que si hago algo que altere su mundo ella se deprima o le afecte emocionalmente …

_ Dr. Cullenn…

_ Por Dios,Bella…._ sus dedos presionaron su nariz _ ¿Me seguirás llamando Dr. Cullen?_ acaricio mi mejilla_ dime Edward…por favor..dame tregua…necesito darle a Nessi un ambiente estable para tomar algunas decisiones, esperemos que vuelva la familia_ se le notaba visiblemente alterado_ además no quiero que nadie piense que me aproveche de ti…..por estar aquí solos en la casa.

_ Yo no pensaría eso..- Mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi conciencia me decía que el estaba en lo cierto, pero a mi no me importaba…yo lo quería volver a besar, ahora mismo mirando su boca, esa pequeña arruguita que se marcaba al costado de ella me invitaba a posar mis labios allí. Mirar esa boca tan cerca , me alucinaba.

_ Por favor, Bella , déjame pensar por los dos _ su expresión era una sucesión de sentimientos_ Y podremos conversar sobre qué haremos… Todavía debo considerar la muerte de Jessica y los sentimientos de Nessi, para mi es inquietante todo esto…. Me ..siento confundido.

_ No debes pensar más…_me levante y camine hacia el fregadero _ no hare nada ..no interferiré en nada…._ me dolía pensar que él seguía enamorado de su esposa…eso significaba que ..una atracción física eran los sentimientos que sentía por mi…_ Debo terminar el desayuno de Nessi_ mi cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos…. si era sólo físico , me dije no le hubiera importado el aprovecharse de la situación, pero si amaba a su esposa..eso también lo detendría, no lo sé, sacudía mi cabeza, estaba peor ahora que habíamos hablado.

Desde la puerta me estaba mirando podía ver su reflejo a través del vidrio de la ventana sobre el fregadero.

_ Nos vemos Bella. Llevaré unos documentos necesarios, que olvidé._ desapareció del reflejo, podía oír sus pasos cuando se alejaba, y para mi no sólo significaba el alejamiento físico, más bien el alejamiento de mi vida…tendría que tomar una decisión.

Todo lo que concernía a ese hombre me trastornaba, no pensaba con la mente, mi corazón y las hormonas tomaban presa de mi ….cuando él andaba cerca. Me consideraba como la marea y él era la Luna…me atraía inexorablemente hacia él.

Del jueves al sábado pasó sin contratiempo, debo aclarar para mi misma que el motivo fue , que él no estaba, confió en mi y se lo agradecía …pero lo extrañaba demasiado l igual que Nessi , estaba en un seminario y volvería por la noche.

Por otro lado mi corazón estaba también adolorido, hoy era mi último día en la casa de los Cullen, mañana ya regresaba la familia y yo me marchaba bien temprano. Hoy era mi último día para verlo….y lo atesoraría para siempre.

Me iría , decisión tomada, y no debía volver, no tenía futuro con él, el amaba el recuerdo de su esposa, yo no podía competir con eso, no era masoquista.

Vanessa estaba muy feliz y secretamente compartía el entusiasmo, lo vería, con esa alegría demostraba más que nunca tener energía de sobra, por lo que el patio resultó ser pequeño para los juegos y carrera que hicimos todo el día. Pero los mismos cobraron su cuota, cayó rendida a las seis de la tarde, después de un baño y la cena .

Las dos nos acostamos a ver TV en su dormitorio, no sé quien se rindió primero, ella o yo…

Me acurruque más a Vanessa, se sentía calentita, mmmm…suspire , pensé lo agradable que se sentía, más porque su cuerpo olía igual que el de su padre. Que rico seria dormir pegada toda la noche a ese perfume, mis pensamientos iban entre la conciencia e inconsciencia, un movimiento repentino me alejo de ese cuerpito, abrí los ojos sorprendida y mi campo de visión quedo totalmente bloqueado por unos ojos verdes de pestañas largas (nunca había reparado que dentro de esos ojos había como pequeños detalles color zafiro)

_ No quise despertarte_ su voz estaba más ronca de lo habitual, trato de separarse pero mis brazos sostenían fuertemente uno de los suyos como si fuera una almohada.

_ Perdón.._ lo solté y sentí como mi rostro se teñía de seguro de ese maldito color delator._ no me di cuenta..

_ Lo sé estabas bien dormida y no quise despertarte, pero como la cama de Vanessa es muy pequeña, no ibas a amanecer muy cómoda.

_ Gracias…._ mi mente no funcionaba, todavía el sueño no me permitía despabilarme, me parecía irreal tenerlo allí, como siempre guapísimo, con sus pantalones que le quedaban de maravilla su camisa abierta en el cuello, esos impúdicos botones dejaban ver una porción más de lo habitual de su pecho. Mi cuerpo estaba decidiendo actuar por si mismo dejando de lado mi parte racional, me estaba traicionando, mi respiración era una sucesión de pequeños jadeos, era la última noche, que lo vería.

_ te dejo dormir Bella, mañana llegan los abuelos y de seguro será interminable el día, y estoy cansado. Acordamos con la agencia todo..verdad.

_Si no se preocupe..

_ Con respecto a lo que hablamos….._ parecía inseguro..cosa rara en él_ esa charla la haremos.._ no quise escuchar

_ Si no se preocupe….._ baje mis ojos y lo concentré en mis manos, no quería tocar ese tema me dolía…estaba celosa de una murta..pero es que uno no puede competir con un muerto. No quería que vea el dolor reflejado en ellos, los dos habían entrado profundamente en mi corazón me destruía saber que los dejaría.

_Bueno nos veremos Bella_ se levantó rápidamente y cuando estaba saliendo, en un arranque de coraje salte de la cama , no me importo , era mi última noche allí, en sus vidas.

_ Edward…espera.._ lo alcance en la puerta y si alguien me lo contará , le hubiese discutido a muerte, pero sólo él me hacia actuar de esa manera, no tenía antecedentes previos..aclaro , me colgué de su cuello y enrosque mis piernas a su cadera, lo tome desprevenido, lo reconozco, fui una aprovechada, qué más da. No tendría una segunda oportunidad, mi boca salió al encuentro de la suya, el primer momento de sorpresa pasó, lo asimiló bastante bien, sus manos sostenían mis caderas, de esa forma nuestras bocas se devoraron, se movió, me llevaba alzada, pero ya había decidió que una Bella racional, no existía en ese momento. Me bajo con suavidad en la cama y despacio se coloco sobre mi y volvió a besarme, no quería dejar de sentir sus labios , su sabor, su lengua que me acariciaba, me mordía suavemente mis labios y su lengua se alternaba a esos mordiscos como si lo saborease. Una de mis zonas más sensibles la acabo de descubrir, mis labios, con esas caricias, me estaba matando.

Continuo con mis mejillas, bajo por mi oreja, en donde empezó a trazar un camino por mi cuello hasta donde permitía mi remera, sin mediar palabras me la quitó y quedó paralizado al verme sin nada debajo, miro a mis ojos y con extrema lentitud bajo su cabeza, vi como con casi reverencia beso mis senos, los tomo en su mano primero uno y luego el otro par poder deslizar su lengua por cada aureola, hasta ponerlas erectas. Una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, cuando no di más mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y lo atrajeron a mi boca.

_ Quiero sentirte.._ bese su cuello con frenesí , vi como soltó los faldones de su camisa, desprendiendo su cinturón y el broche de su pantalón, deslizo su camisa por el cuello sin desprender ningún botón, su tórax quedo a mi vista y mis manos no pudieron evitar recorrer cada centímetro con gula, me sentía una pecadora, una muy consiente en esos momentos.

Tenía hambre de ese hombre, que estaba encima de mí . Sentía avaricia por quererlo sólo para mí

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el camino que tomaba su lengua, las caricias que daba en mi vientre y ombligo, me estaban llevando a un frenesí, quería más.

Sus manos tomaron el cierre de mi pantalón y lo fueron deslizando despacio y con cada piel expuesta que iba descubriendo, la iba saboreando, sacó esa prenda de mis caderas, dejándome solo en unas bragas blancas de algodón, tiernamente apoyo su cara sobre ella directamente sobre mi pubis, soplando suavemente, su aliento llegó hasta mi centro . Si sólo con su respiración estaba a punto de hacerme colapsar, que sería cuando me hiciera suya.

Mi mano impaciente viajó hasta su pantalón en donde era muy evidente el estado en que estaba, baje el cierre, y él se levanto unos momentos para deshacerse de sus pantalones, pero ese breve momento sirvió para sentirme sola, inmediatamente se volvió a colocar en la posición anterior, me encantaba sentirlo completamente sobre mi, su peso era un placer previo, su aroma invadía cada célula viva de mi cuerpo, el verlo era la gloria, volví a besarlo, pero lo empuje para rodar sobre él, con mi mano izquierda lo detuve cuando quiso llevarme nuevamente a su boca, me deslice hacia sus bóxer , lo baje lentamente y mis ojos se deleitaron con su erección, estaba majestuoso, lentamente lo tome en mis manos y un gruñido fuerte salió de entre sus labios , me di vuelta a mirarlo y su expresión era de deseo y expectativa, no sabía hasta donde llegaría con mi osadía, mirándole a los ojos baje hasta donde lo tenía sostenido. Acariciándolo con la mano, mi lengua lo recorrió de arriba, abajo para luego detenerme en la punta y enviarle un tierno soplido, pagándole con lo mismo que me había hecho, esa caricia le hizo cerrar los ojos y luego abrirlos inmediatamente, sin apartar los ojos de él, relaje mi boca y lo fui devorando y acariciando con mi lengua que lo recibía deleitada.

_ Bella..(sin proponérselo empezó a embestir mi boca)…no quiero terminar antes..por favor_ su ruego me excitaba más, saber que estaba dominando la situación…me llevaba al máximo, pero tampoco quería que terminara, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos tenerlo, sentirlo en mi, solté mi presa y luego fui sobre él, que me estaba esperando ansioso , tomo mis bragas y la hizo volar, para luego sus dedos ir a mi centro y penetrarme con ellos, estaba dispuesta a todo, sentí como me ponía de espaldas y buscaba la entrada con su cuerpo.

_Bella…discúlpame tesoro..pero ya quiero estar adentro tuyo_ diciendo esto sentí como se deslizaba suavemente, lo mire a la cara y el tenia los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar tocarlo, deslizar mis dedos por sus parpados, hasta que logre que me mire.

_ Mírame ,Edward_ le suplique_ soy tuya…._sus embestidas me llenaban, de amor hacia él.

_Bella…._ sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de tonalidad, pero ya no me importo , porque con el movimientos de sus caderas, se estaba creando una sinfonía que era el preludio de la entrada a la gloria.

Grandes espirales de placer empezaron a ganar terreno, desde mi centro ocasionado por el avance de su invasión amorosa hasta empezar a ascender.

Si el amor se vendiese en dosis de placer, este hombre sería el más rico sobre la tierra

Sus brazos me ciñeron a él una paz y el sentimiento de satisfacción me acompañaron como afrodisiaco para ganar el sueño bien merecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este Os..me trajo mucha felicidad espero que les guste..gracias..

Las quiero.

Rochie Cullen


End file.
